


What Do You Want?

by mugen_ai3



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Floor Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen_ai3/pseuds/mugen_ai3
Summary: In which Aiba takes the battle for dominance into his own hands.





	What Do You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012 as well, I kinda like this one.

Nino shrugged as he flipped through pages of a magazine that he didn’t really care about. Aiba had to suppress the urge to rip the damn thing out of the younger man’s hands. This was serious and Nino was just sitting there all smug and victorious like he had already won the damn argument.

“Nino~” Aiba whined in the most unmanly fashion. He inwardly kicked himself for making a sound that would effectively invalidate his point. “Pay attention!” Aiba enunciated with a little more fire.

The younger man tossed the mag u azine on the countertop, rolled his eyes, and then regarded Aiba as if sizing him up.

“Why?” The bratty younger man implored challengingly.

“I can’t-” Aiba huffed out an annoyed breath. “I can’t believe we’re  _ actually  _ debating this.” 

Nothing about this was fun anymore. Initially Aiba thought this was some kind of game, a form of foreplay for Nino but the longer this was drawn out the less Aiba liked it.

“Just tell me why,” Nino said more innocently, soft and almost like he was really interested. The older man was nearing the end of his patience. But the seductive smile Nino shot him kept him hanging on, and those dammed sexy bedroom eyes.

“I don’t know…” Aiba answered pitifully. He couldn’t focus on much else than the tempting curve of Nino’s bottom lip. Even as the shorter man stood up, walked over to him, and lazily threw one arm over his shoulder.

“Not good enough Aiba-chan.”

“I’m older…” Aiba offered lamely, the physical contact making his brain cloudy with lust. He was rewarded (he thinks) with a small smile and lingering kiss.

“So?” 

“I’m taller, it just looks right.” Aiba whined.

“Completely inconsequential Aiba-chan.” Nino responded letting his arm fall to his side – Aiba almost complained about the loss of contact – and turning his back on the older man.

Nino was such a fucking cock-tease. All this back and forth on who was going to top who was giving him a headache, and Aiba didn’t want a headache, he wanted his stiff,  _ aching _ cock buried deep inside a squirming, whimpering Nino.

His eyes narrowed, watching the younger man snatch up one of the apples from Aiba’s own fruit bowl and take a large bite with a condescending air of nonchalance.  With one swift, decisive movement, Aiba put all arguments to rest.

Aiba closed the distance between himself and a not-so-unsuspecting Nino, grabbing him from behind. With one arm around the smaller man’s front so that it crossed his chest, Aiba gripped the other’s shoulder while the other hand found its way under the t-shirt Nino was wearing, coming in contact with the bare skin of Nino’s belly. Aiba let his fingers lightly flutter across Nino’s torso, slowly making their way to one of the younger man’s nipples. The older man smirked at the feel of the pebbled flesh, tweaking and tugging. Nino’s left hand flew up to Aiba’s as if trying to stop the older man’s actions, but thought better of it and let his hand fall back to his belt.

“ _ Aiba-chan, _ ” Nino hissed through barely parted lips.

“I knew you wanted it. Nino-chan is not always cute when you play hard to get.” Aiba said as Nino grinded his pert little ass against the clothed, straining cock. 

“Look at the way you’re rubbing up against it, you want this,” he grinds back, “up your ass, don’t you?”

“ _ Yes.”  _ Nino pants and Aiba knew the younger man is just as delirious with want as he is.

Nino fumbled with his belt and the fastening of his pants. Aiba could feel the heat coming off the other’s slighter body in waves. Giving the already offended nipple another hard twist, Aiba chose to ignore the moan somewhere in the junction between pain and pleasure. Every movement was intentional from that point on. It was all about Aiba’s self-restraint now, especially since it seemed Nino had exhausted all of his.

“Not here,” Aiba exhaled into Nino’s ear, gripping the younger man’s small hands to halt any further undressing. It was almost too late. Aiba knows if he doesn’t do this at his own pace, Nino will have all the control. He so desperately wants his boyfriend eager and accommodating, and begging before all this is over. Aiba wants to fuck the other man so hard, so good that Nino’s cries are an unintelligible mess, so deep that Nino’s knees are shaking afterwards. Nino needs to know who is in charge.

Aiba is ready to own Nino’s ass.

“Where?” Nino asked urgently. “The bed? Let’s get to your bed then.” Nino suggested.

“No,” Aiba countered. He has had so many opportunities to envision the first time he claims Nino’s ass. Maybe just once one of his ideal scenarios involved a bed, maybe it was sweet but more than likely it wasn’t. Aiba was certain the bed scenario involved some rope or cuffs. No, something like that was definitely for later.

“I think I want you on the floor.” Aiba states because the Nino in his mind’s eye was helpless and whimpering, restless to hold on to something, very frustrated and clawing at the tatami mats. 

Without any more words, Aiba leads Nino to the desired area. 

“On your knees,” is the subtle command and an eager Nino obeys. But this is about control – well, eventually. The older man hears the shocked little gasp the other gives when Aiba joins him on the floor.

Aiba quickly does away with the belt, only hesitating for a fraction of a second to ponder the possibilities then tosses it aside. Removing the shirt is something Aiba takes his time on, and revealing the creamy skin inch by inch is a real test of will against the immediately want to taste every bit of skin his eyes land on. 

There is a moan of impatience that passes through Nino’s lips as Aiba stops the shirt’s upward journey so that Nino’s raised arms are trapped above his head. 

“Aiba-chan let me-” Nino begins.

“No let me,” Aiba interrupts, gripping the piece of clothing tighter so that the smaller man has little room to move. He bends his head down and takes claim of the soft, complaining lips. Nino hungrily kisses back, eagerly lapping at the inner parts of Aiba’s mouth, wild and uncontrolled to make it easier for the older man to guide the kiss. The younger moans, submitting as his body sinks into Aiba’s just a bit. 

Aiba breaks the kiss. Nino was getting too comfortable, and with a final tug he removed the shirt completely.

Aiba’s eyes locked on Nino’s glistening lips, traveling down to the tempting neck, his gaze still venturing to the juncture between his neck and the narrow line of his shoulders, finally making a stop on Nino’s collarbone.

“Hey,” Aiba whispers, touching his fingers to the aforementioned collarbone then trailing down to the tip of Nino’s cock sticking out of his trousers and briefs. Nino shuddered when Aiba’s gently touched the tip. 

“I want to use this,” Aiba says, holding up at small rubber ring between his thumb and forefinger. He was subtly asking for an okay. When Nino nodded, Aiba pulled the other man’s pants down past his hips.

“This isn’t about making you hold back, I want to you to feel everything, I want to know what makes you tick.” Aiba explains as he grabs the cock and fits the cock ring past the balls.

“O-okay,” Nino shakily agrees.

“I’m serious Nino, I want to make you feel good, be sure to tell me what you like.” Aiba said stroking the sizable erection jutting out towards him.

“Okay.” Nino gasps, still feeling some muted sensations. 

Aiba reaches up and gives Nino’s abused nipples another squeeze, much harder than previously, awarding a hiss of pain and high-pitched whine from Nino.

“Do you like it?”

The many sessions, of kissing – fuck that, making out like teenagers is more like it – had taught Aiba a lot about the art of pleasing Nino. For example, Nino liked his ass smacked (but not too hard) and liked to be bitten, particularly in the neck area.

_ “Harder please, make it hurt good,” _ Nino moans his response.

Aiba hastens to oblige, rolling both of Nino’s nipples hard between his fingers, pinching and tugging the more and more Nino whimpered and panted. Aiba found his attention drawn to something else making him stop his nipple assault as a quickly as it started.

“This mouth,” Aiba says darkly. “I fucking love this mouth.” 

Roughly brushing the pad of this thumb across the younger man’s bottom lip, Aiba brought his face closer to Nino’s, making his tongue follow the same path as his thumb. Nino immediately tries to catch Aiba’s lips in a kiss but Aiba won’t allow it. The older man backs up slowly and moves away from a desperate looking Nino.

“I am dying to taste you Nino-chan,” Aiba says, once again raking his eyes over his nearly naked lover. 

Before actually moving behind the younger man, he presses his dick between the crack of Nino’s pert little butt and Nino rubs his ass eagerly against Aiba’s erection. 

He’s so tempted to just give in and take Nino right then and there. But there’s no fun in that, and instant gratification wasn’t really is aim. 

Nino wants it too, biting out, “Fuck me Aiba-chan, I’ll do whatever you want.”

Bargaining wasn’t going to help now. He  _ is  _ going to fuck the younger man but, Aiba reminds himself, this isn’t about what Nino wants. This is about himself getting off on what Nino likes.

“I will taste you,” Aiba says as he helps Nino get out of his pants and underwear fully as well as himself. Aiba disregards his own erection, dark and weighty between his legs, for favor of bending Nino over so the younger man is on his hands and knees.

Gently, he trails his finger along Nino’s spine, the resulting full body tremble has Aiba grinning happily.  His hands stop right at the start of Nino’s crack, and Aiba hears Nino give a whimper of impatience.

Kneeling so he is between Nino’s legs, he leans in so he is facing the creamy skin of the younger’s small cheeks. He then places the palms of his hands of each of the butt cheeks and spreads them apart, gently thumbing the tight opening and holds it open with both thumbs.

Nino gives a loud moan, rocking back into the touch.

Aiba quickly, and without any warning, drives his tongue into Nino’s tight entrance. He delights in the ittle whimpers falling from Nino’s lips.

“Do you like it?” Aiba questions through licks and probes.

Nino moans louder, “Yes, Aiba-chan right there-!”

Aiba senses Nino’s muscles relax under his ministrations. Tasting Nino like this was far more exciting than Aiba could have imagined. 

He stops to lick his lips, saying, “Fuck my tongue,” before he stiffens it and puts his palm flat on Nino’s back as the younger man rocks back on his knees while Aiba guides Nino’s movements.

“Fuck Aiba, it feels so…so ahh-” 

Aiba didn’t receive a single complaint. Nino’s likes it and vocalizes it, the younger man’s body reacting in just the right way. Aiba relishes the fact that Nino enjoys being dominated. Even the most stubborn of brats can be tamed with a little direction. Aiba smirks to himself.

“Get up,” Aiba says, guiding the slighter man into an upright position. With Nino standing, Aiba ends up facing the younger’s bound, straining and leaking cock. 

There is a kind of quiet pleading in Nino’s eyes. Aiba has to admit, at least to himself, that it is an even bigger turn-on to have the younger man at his complete mercy.

Aiba wants to wait until Nino is begging. In fact, it’s preferable, but something about the jutting erection and the lone drop of pre-cum makes him attach his lips to the swollen head, wanting to taste the essence of Nino fully. He hears a desperate groan escape Nino’s lips in response.

“I c-can’t feel it properly, Aibacchi…” Nino’s desperation, so evident in Nino’s voice has Aiba gripping the younger man’s hips so hard that he’s sure it must hurt to prevent Nino from thrusting into him mouth. 

‘…ahh!” Nino slightly protests.

Aiba stands so he’s towering over the smaller man. 

“Hold on tight,” he warns but doesn’t give Nino time to process the request before he lifts the smaller body at the thighs and hooks them around his hips. Nino yelps, holding on tight as Aiba swoops down to pick up the bottle of lube on the coffee table.

“I got you,” Aiba reassures the other once upright, and holds Nino by the ass, the bottle pressing into Nino’s back.

By some magic and skill that only could possess, Aiba manages to uncap the bottle and wet his finger enough to slip into Nino’s opening. Nino instantly writhes in Aiba’s arms in response, gasping and cursing, begging to just be fucked already. Its mere moments before Aiba can’t take it anymore. He helps Nino lower himself onto his erection, taking no time to let Nino become use to the intrusion to start up a quick pace. Nino is pliant enough already, his body easily accepting the intrusion as he practically screams when Aiba holds him against the wall.

“Hold on,” Aiba says again, driving himself frantically into the younger man’s heat. It’s so mind-numbingly  _ good. _

“This is just what I wanted.” Aiba groans out amid Nino’s hollering, taking claim of Nino’s quivering lips to swallow his moans.

“You’re so good, Nino-chan.” Aiba praises, thrusting deeper and deeper. He eventually finds his hands wrapped around Nino’s neck with his thumbs resting against the younger one’s prominent collar bones.

Aiba slowly closes his hands around the jugular making Nino gasp, his helpless look only eggs Aiba on, thrusting faster, harder, deeper. 

He could feel the strength of his passion radiating in every part of his body, coming so hard he shakes with the force of his orgasm. He finally slackens his grip on the fragile neck, allowing Nino to take several large gulps of air.

“I love you like this Nino,” He says as he licks the younger man’s cheek, tasting the saltiness of his perspiration. 

“You’ve been so good,” he murmurs in Nino’s ear at the same time he rolls the cock ring off Nino’s hot, hard erection, pushing his own still hard erection into Nino. He knows it will deflate soon but he wants to give Nino as much pleasure as he received.

Nino groans loudly, open-mouth and lasciviously as Aiba strokes him to a shuddering completion.

It is when Aiba lets Nino off the wall and onto shaky legs that he notices the tears in the younger man’s eyes. For a second his heart stops. The sight of his lover is so breathtakingly beautiful.

“Hey,” Aiba prods softly, taking the small frame in his arms, “Are you okay?” Aiba can feel Nino’s head bob in a nod.

“More than okay,” came Nino’s muffled response. “Though, I’m going to be sore and bruised tomorrow.”

Aiba could clearly make-out the smile in his lover’s voice. He won’t say he’s sorry. If Nino liked it, then they would do a lot more of this.

Just as long as Nino knew who was boss.


End file.
